The Tipsy Rose
by roseforsett
Summary: Life is great at court, and Rose decides to let loose... too loose...


"Dimitri!" I shouted across the room, waving my arm frantically. Despite my rising intoxication, seeing his tall figure always made my heart race. It was my night off, and after working six days straight guarding my best friend and queen of the Moroi nation, Lissa, I was more than happy to let my hair down. Dimitri eyed me worryingly, scanning my figure. Tonight I wore my hair up in a loose bun, and for once in my life, actually applied make-up. A red cocktail dress clung to my small figure, one that I'd recently purchased with one of my first royal guardian paychecks - which I have to admit was pretty sweet. As much as I didn't care for superficial things, a girl really couldn't turn down a dress like this.

I guess the only reason I had agreed to this small gathering was the absence of the always-judgemental upper-classmen that filled most of the parties Liss and I went to. She was off on her royal duties tonight, so it was nice to mingle with the dhampirs who lived at court, as well as the lesser Moroi who did all the work behind the scenes. Bored with the conversation I was having with a fellow guardian, I excused myself and started walking over towards Dimitri. '_Wow'_ I thought to myself, '_The room is spinning'_

"Rose!" Dimitri said, rushing over, "How much have you had to drink?" He almost sounded mad.

"Not much at all…" I said, not wanting to cause a scene. How much had I had really? Shots to begin the night … a vodka lemon lime … some red wine ….

Grabbing my hand, Dimitri lead me out the room as I stumbled behind him. The room decided to sway, making my movements gaggered and unbalanced. The cold air hit my face as we walked out of the bar, enough to suddenly knock me to my feet. Before I hit the ground, Dimitri grabbed my waist to hold me up right. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Rose," Dimitri said, sounding like my instructor again, "You can't make a spectacle like that in there. You're a royal guardian, you have to maintain your image."

How could he be mad at me for enjoying my day off? Isn't this what normal 18 year olds do? I'd just cleared my name after being accused of murder, settled into life at court, and all I wanted was one night where it was OK to be a teenager. Anger rising in my throat, I stalked away from him … trying my best to stay upright.

I walked down the frost covered street, which really wasn't helping my lack of mobility, trying to get away.

I suddenly felt more than just sick. A wave of nausea swept over me - and not the strigoi kind. Sitting on a nearby bench, not caring about the snow or the cold, I sat down, bringing my knees up to my head and shutting my eyes as hard as I could. I heard Dimitri sit down next to me as he placed his coat on my shoulders.

"Are you going to be sick?" He asked, sounding concerned

"No" I lied, not daring to move until I jolted upright, crippled by a stabbing pain in my ribs. Out of nowhere Dimitri handed me a paper bag. How does he even do that? Magic? The thoughts came to halt when I lost dinner. And lunch. And probably breakfast too.

Exhausted, I chucked the bag into a trash can and leaned on Dimitri's shoulder, still slightly dizzy but my stomach seemed to stay settled. For now.

"Can you walk?" Dimitri asked, brushing the hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ears … chuckling?

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed. He smiled, a glorious one too. He was just so damn endearing.

"Roza, even when you're completely wasted you are still the most beautiful thing in the world."

I returned his smile, only to be greeted with another wave of nausea.

"Let's go home" I said, "And please don't tell Lissa, or anyone. I can't let anyone see me like this."

Nodding, Dimitri agreed. Although my name had been cleared and I'd dodged death, I still had to be careful.

I suddenly felt tired, so, so tired … "I just need to lay down", I murmured, sinking into Dimitri's lap. He was so warm. And perfect. Even when we thought I loved him more than anything in the world… intoxicated by his scent, his heat, the feel of his top against his chest… I disappeared into darkness.


End file.
